I'll Spread My Wing and Fly to the Sky
by Keiko Hana Kitagawa
Summary: Do not own Kaleido Star! Yume is from Japan and has come to Kaleido Stage to pursue her dream. Summary sucks but i promise the story is better.


**3rd fanfic **

**please enjoy**

**i love kaleido star so much**

**read my other fanfics if you have time**

* * *

**Y****UME P.O.V.**

My name is Yume Takai and I'm on a plane to America. I'm going there to make my dream a reality. My name means 'dream high.' It's pretty ironic, but I like it. My dream: To become the next Kaleido Star. "The plane is going to land please buckle your seatbelts and put your electronics down," I hear one of the airplane staff say. I do as they say because it's my first time on a plane.

The plane lands and I get off. I have a backpack with necessary needs with me and a suitcase that I have to go get. I go to the suitcase pick up area that I was directed to and see my blue. I go and get it and then leave the airport.

The entrance was crowded with people exiting and entering. You would never know this many people travelled a day. I walk around for a bit following a map, but then I give up. I see a Taxi and go over. "Can you please take me to Kaleido Stage," I ask. "Sure thing," the driver replies.

I hop in the back and he starts to drive. "Auditions are today aren't they," he asks. "Yup and I'm going to be a part of them," I answer. "Dreaming of becoming the next Kaleido Star," he asks. "Yes and I want to co-star with Sora Naegino," I answer.

"Today's her 21st birthday," the driver says. "I'm only 19 turning 20 in a month," I say. This driver seems nice enough to tell. "Why start so late," he asks. "My parents were pretty hard to convince," I say laughing nervously. "Why not listen to them? You never know if you'll make it," he says.

"Then I guess I'll have to make it," I answer with determination. "That's good by the way, should I know the name of the next Kaleido Star," he asks. "Yume Takai meaning Dream High," I answer. He chuckles. "A name fitting for a person who is chasing their dreams," the driver says.

"You look so familiar from somewhere," I say out of the blue. He just stays still. "Do I," he asks. "Yeah, the hair looks so familiar can I just see your face," I ask. I think he's Yuri Killian, but why would he be driving a taxi around. I poke my head out the window and look up again and surely there is a Taxi sign.

I don't even know what Yuri Killian is doing right now. Sighing I go back inside. "What was that for? That's pretty dangerous," he says. "No it's just that I thought you were Yuri Killian and this is a fake Taxi, but then again it has a Taxi sign," I say laughing. "If I was Yuri Killian then why would I be driving a fake Taxi in the first place," he asks. "That's something to think about," I say while thinking.

"That's Kaleido Stage there," he says. I poke my head out the window again to see it. "It's even better in person," I say in amazement. "You're auditioning right so you're over there," he says. I exit out. "Thanks I say how much is it," I ask. "Free of charge for the next Kaleido Star," he says. "That kind of rhymes," I respond. "Leave your luggage here. I doubt you have anywhere to put it," he says.

I nod, I know I can trust this guy and it's a gut feeling that I'm going to trust. "Thanks," I say. I wave and he waves back and I turn around to leave. This is so exciting. I'm going to meet Sora Naegino soon. The Production this time is 'Romeo and Juliet.' I want to see Swan Lake in person. The Angel's maneuver was amazing.

I turn a lot of corners in the building until I enter one that says 'Auditioning Room.' I enter and I see a lot of people. I gulp down and go to this table in the corner to sign in. "Yume Takai," I say. They nod and hand me a huge sticker with a number on it. "Go change in that room there," they instruct.

I do as I'm told and thank god my gymnastic uniform is under all these clothes. I'm also wearing the proper shoes. You could say I'm a bit paranoid about this whole thing. I exit and go take a seat next to the number before me. She glares at me. I guess this is competition, but does it have to be.

I frown because the atmosphere is full of hate and depression and I'm just adding to it. I gain my composure and come back to my normal self. My positive normal self that is receiving looks from everywhere. I guess I can tone it down.

The door swings open to introduce the people in charge of today's audition. It's a 3 day audition. They give instant acceptances. I gulp because if I don't make it I need to find a place to rent and find a job to pay the rent and save money for a ticket back. I sigh in almost defeat.

I look up again to see the people and identify them as the owner of Kaleido Stage, Kalos, and Sarah, the singing diva. It's Sarah, she never comes to see the auditions as I hear it. It's so exciting to see her here. I look around, but I don't see Sora anywhere. I frown, but that doesn't stop me from doing my best.

"We'll be going over to the marine are to see what you can do," Kalos says. "Impress us," Sarah says. They lead the way and everyone starts to get up. I wonder what I can do. Thankfully I have time to think that over seeing how I'm number 49 out of 50 people. I made it through the first cut. I can also make it through this one.

I guess I was thinking too hard because I'm next. The person who glared at me goes and she jumps in the water and I am to say the least is shocked. I wonder what she's going to do. "Remember 48 the seal has to be in it too," Sarah says. 48 seems a little taken aback. She then dives underwater to bring the seal back on top of her head. She then exits and says, "I have nothing."

People start to whisper and I think it's not her fault. She passes by and I don't know what to say. I hate when I do that. "Number 49," Sarah says. I turn my attention back and see the equipment we can use. "Can I use a diablo set," I ask. Sarah nods. I take one and an extra one just in case.

I start doing moves with them and see the seal eyes following me. I throw it up in the air to purposely move it above the water. The seal goes for it. I take another diablo and start to do moves with that. Again the seal is interested. I throw this one towards him and he throws the one he had towards me.

We both catch and he throws it back at me and I decide to finish. I throw both in the air. Twirl and catch them. Everyone claps and I can see them smile. I smile big because even if I failed I want to see everyone else smile. I want to be awarded by smiles.

I put the materials I used away. Then I go back where the others were and #50 goes up. She starts and I notice it is exactly like mines. You wouldn't know she was copying me if you didn't see her facial expressions. Everyone started whispering.

I really didn't mind her copying me; she just wants to be part of Kaleido Stage. Though when you look at her movements you can believe she had the same idea. She can learn things quickly. That's an amazing skill.

She finishes and I clap for her like I did for the others. Nobody else claps and I look around. I stop after I feel ready to. "You know that I was copying you right," she asks. I nod. "You pick things up quickly," I say. I smile at her and she walks away.

I guess I was a little mean? I shake my head and go back inside. I was thinking about this too much that I didn't notice the others leaving. When we're back inside I see the driver. I was about to run up to him telling him all about it, but then I realised he was sitting in the chairs at the front. He's wearing the same outfit, blue jeans with a shirt and a scarf. He's not wearing the shades he was wearing before.

Then it hits me, he is Yuri Killian. He lied to me, well not really, he didn't exactly say he was or wasn't Yuri Killian. I go to my seat, and thank god, it's at the back. "Only 10 of you were accepted," Kalos says. I pay attention to him. "#5, #7, #10, #13, #16, #25, #32, #36, #40 and #49," Sarah says. I look down on my number. YES!

"Congratulations to those who made it. Being someone who worked in these productions I can honestly say you have to work hard," the driver/Yuri says. "Those who made it bring your suitcases with you to the dormitories you have until the end of the day to move in," Sarah says. I frown knowing I have to go talk to Yuri.

Everyone starts to shuffle around and I go to the changing rooms to change back. I change back rather quickly and go outside. I remember where the Taxi was parked and go over there. The car now doesn't have a Taxi sign. The car also looks to expensive to be a Taxi car.

"So, I was wondering as well why Yuri Killian would drive a fake Taxi around," I say as I approach him. "Congratulations," he says smiling. "Thanks, but please answer the question," I say. "We have a tendency to pick up contestants from other countries at the airport without them knowing," Yuri says. "That's nice I guess," I say. "Your suitcases are in your room," he says.

"What room would that be," I ask out of curiosity. "Room 216 facing the ocean and Kaleido Stage and I picked it out myself because I thought you would like it," Yuri says. "Thank you," I say bowing. Then I turn and go away. "You're still mad," he asks. "Why wouldn't I be," I ask still walking.

"You want to meet Sora," he asks. "I rather meet her when I'm good enough," I say. I want to meet her with my own power. "You are just like her, but the looks are different," he says. I hate when people bring that up. I have black hair until my mid-back and my bangs go to the side. My body is pretty skinny for a gymnast. I turn around and glare at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I say. "You still glared," he points out. Realising my mistake I walk faster. "You're still a girl so your strides are quite small," Yuri says again. "Are you going to follow me all day," I ask. "I just want to go meet Sora and the others. Might as well talk to you while I walk," Yuri says.

"Well we're here so leave me alone," I say. "Yuri," I hear someone yell. I keep walking thinking it's my time to escape. Sadly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and turned me around. "Yume," she says. "Sora hey," I say. I didn't want this to happen until later.

"How does the future Kaleido Star know the present Kaleido Star," Yuri asks. "Yume is the sister of one of my friends but we didn't talk much," Sora says. I nod in agreement. "You got in." she asks. I nod. "I remember always watching you practice on your own and sometimes you would show me a few moves," Sora says.

"So you taught her a few things," Yuri asks me. I nod. "This is going to be fun," Yuri says. I just stare at him in bewilderment. He let's go and I almost fell to the ground. Did I mention he had me in a head-lock? Who knew Yuri was like this, I got annoyed of him pretty fast too considering how much I love him. Well, I love him performing. Sighing I realize this is going to be a long day.

* * *

read and review

arigato :3


End file.
